


You're My Wonderland

by chaenyoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Help Jongho he's exhausted, Love confessions and heart breaks, M/M, Searching for a love adviser for Mingi, Stupid teenagers ig, Wooyoung remains unfazed with everything, Yeosang is madly in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaenyoo/pseuds/chaenyoo
Summary: Yeosang unexpectedly falls for Wooyoung, a friend of his who’s basically liked by everyone because of his warm personality. He thinks he’s just one of the idiots who fell in the same hole.Mingi has always been in love with Hongjoong. He failed to confess that one time he tried but he still wants to do it again-- again and again until he comes out successful.Jongho is the youngest among the bunch. Chill and carefree but deep down, he's someone who has yearned for something once but didn't seem to have gotten ahold of it-- taking away a big piece of him.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Jeong Yunho/Choi San, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Part I: Yeosang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes! A new AU because WooSang deserves more. I love this particular pair so I wanted to make fiction for them. Sorry if there's SanHwa again here, they're really just my go-to couple. Plus, I'll be writing about HonGi, it's a new exp for me AAAA
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this though. The story is light-hearted in general but of course, some s u ff er ing along the way. Thank you so much!

“What?!” Mingi shouted, not minding his surroundings at all. “You like Wooyoung?!”

Wooyoung, who was eating, had stopped moving his chopsticks to slowly turn his head to the other side of the room. He looked really confused.

“No, what the fuck?” Jongho furrowed his eyebrows so hard the lines could go permanent on his forehead. 

“Oh, he dropped the F-bomb.” Yeosang bites his lip and lowers his head. He lowers his head to avoid Wooyoung’s gaze. He’s probably blushing so hard— he thought— he could die on the spot.

Luckily, the rest of their classmates weren’t really paying them any attention— possibly because they are used to Mingi’s tendency to overreact about everything. He’s not hated for it, they do actually enjoy hearing gossips from him. It’s just that it is lunchtime and everyone is minding their own business. 

San who was eating beside Wooyoung got startled and looked at the other side’s direction as well. “Did Jongho just say fuck?” 

“Yeah, he did sir.” Yunho replies nonchalantly as he takes food from Wooyoung’s lunchbox. The guy’s food is always delicious, it’s almost a sin.

“What happened to my precious son?” San gasped, rather exaggerated. “When and where did he learn to curse?” 

“I am not your child!” Jongho shouted then San made a fake-crying sound. “And please, don’t listen to anything he exclaims. Besides, you’re from another party and we’re in our own.”

“But your party was too loud.” Yunho continues to take from Wooyoung’s lunchbox until the raven-haired slapped away his hand. 

“Yeah no shit Mingi.” Jongho glared at the tomato head and gestured to him to sit down. “Wooyoung is literally there.” He lowers his voice but still sounds as condescending. 

“So it’s true? You like Wooyoung?” Mingi quietly sits and whispers. 

Jongho grimaced. “No, no one here likes Wooyoung.”

“What? Everyone likes him.” The tall red-haired said as he scratched his head. “I do.”

“I meant romantically.” The grey-haired sighs in annoyance. “And Yeosang and I were talking about Wooyoung being his partner in art class. Where in the world did you get that I like him?”

The two continue to banter while Yeosang— well, he keeps glancing towards the other group, checking if the raven-haired is still looking at them. And apparently, he is.

No one knows. No one can know, except for Hongjoong. He’s in university now so him spilling it is not Yeosang’s concern at the moment and probably won’t be in the near future. He trusts their older friend more compared to the other two he is with right now. 

When Jongho said no one liked Wooyoung romantically— he’s dead wrong about that. Yeosang does. He does so much he wants to hit his head on wall over and over again to forget about the raven-haired. He considers himself as one of those idiots who fell for how friendly Wooyoung is, how warm of a person he is, how talented, how handsome, how fucking motivating his smile is. His feelings slowly developed throughout their freshmen year and now it’s their senior year, Yeosang simply wants to explode. He has always wanted to tell Wooyoung but he never gets the guts to. Hongjoong kept on bugging him last school year to do it but when Yeosang found the raven-haired, the most popular girl was already doing a confession. He felt like crying at that moment, he felt like he lost. He was relieved though when Mingi accidentally brought up that Wooyoung rejected the girl and is still, unexpectedly single, even with the number of confessions he received back then. Yeosang sometimes wonders if the guy he likes is actually interested in anyone or if he’s interested in getting in a relationship. Is Wooyoung waiting for someone or he simply does not have dating in his mind at the moment?

The lunch bell rings so the students shuffle back to their proper seats. Yeosang stays there, watching his friends go to their respective places. He, then nervously bites his lips as Wooyoung approaches the chair on his right, putting all his things inside his bag before sitting down. He’s probably going to ask about earlier and Yeosang hates that he’s so sure about him asking.

“What was that about?” Wooyoung looks at him with a slight smile on his face. _He did ask. Fuck._

“Hm?” Yeosang answered without looking at the other. He pretended to get something from his bag to prevent himself from panicking— _but he already is._

“What Mingi shouted earlier?” Wooyoung leaned towards him more. Yeosang held his breath and turned his head to the other side.

“Uh…” Yeosang’s hands went a little cold. “He heard it wrong. Mingi. Mingi heard it wrong. We were just.. talking about who our partners in art class are.”

“Oh.” Wooyoung grinned which is Yeosang’s most favourite thing in the world. “You’re my partner.”

The ash-blond nodded with a small smile. He really hopes he isn’t turning red.

“I love art but I don’t do well in it. I’m sorry if I draw you in your less pretty form on Friday.” The raven-haired laughed.

Yeosang turned his gaze to him directly. “You’ll do good! I believe in you.” 

Wooyoung looked at him in the eye with a slightly surprised expression. It’s almost as if he heard something he doesn’t usually hear. “Thanks.”

There are times when Yeosang questions his feelings for Wooyoung. What makes the raven-haired so special that his stern self gave in and fell? He has encountered a lot of people like Wooyoung but somehow, he’s different from them— which he can’t explain up to this day.

He remembers the time when they were officially introduced to each other, the time when he thought Wooyoung was one of those popular kids he won’t ever be friends with. During his freshman year, Yeosang was classmates with Mingi and San. Those two were chaotic together, loud as fuck. However, those two were unexpectedly friends with a lot of people in their year so their circle of friends was practically huge at that time. In the middle of the 1st semester, San introduced them to Yunho and Wooyoung who were both from the other class. He told him the two are his best friends and that they’ve known each other since middle school. Yeosang was already familiar with Wooyoung, knowing about him through his classmates who technically saw the raven-haired as an idol. He thought the guy was too high to reach at this point and his shy ass could never. 

_Well, that was what he thought._

Wooyoung, on his own, would approach Yeosang— greeting him first, shouting his name in the hallway, asking how his day is— normal things friends would do to each other. Yeosang did not expect this at all and he was touched by everything. Lo and behold, he ended up in the same hole as the others.

“Yeoyeo, can you teach me how to draw a face?” Mingi asked with pleading eyes. 

“I’ve been teaching you how but you’ve always slept through our art sessions.” Yeosang narrowed his eyes to give a slight hint of annoyance. “I’ll just give you a list of tips.”

“That would be great!” Mingi exclaimed. “And sorry for sleeping throughout, I’m too tired sometimes.”

“Because you play too much at night.” Jongho rolls his eyes. 

Mingi looks at Jongho in horror. “He doesn’t need to know that.”

“I’ve always known Mingi.” Yeosang gives the red-haired little pats on the back. “Yet I’m here, I still love you.”

“I love you too.” The tall guy gave a really bright smile to the ash blond. “… loves … more though.” He said in a soft voice. The whistling wind made it harder to hear. 

“What did you say?” Yeosang abruptly turned his head to his friend, intrigued by a hundred times.

“He said he loves ice cream more.” Jongho tugged on Yeosang’s sleeves. “So we’re getting ice cream.”

“It’s already the cold season and you want to eat ice cream?” The ash blond is confused as hell but continued to walk anyway. He isn’t entirely sure if that was what the red-haired really said but he trusted them so he brushed the whole thing off.

When they arrived at the ice cream store, they unanticipatedly saw San and Seonghwa. The two seemed to have bought strawberry ice cream in cone.

“Hey hey hey!” Mingi waved his hand excitedly. San smiled at them.

“What’s with buying ice cream during winter?” Yeosang frowned at the perfectly scooped ice cream on San’s cone. “And I’m surprised Seonghwa’s here.”

“It’s our 11th month today.” Seonghwa ruffled San’s hair with his free hand. 

“Oh, so you didn’t go to your university today to be with your boyfriend?” Jongho smirked.

“I only have morning classes today.” Seonghwa responded, unfazed by the snarky comment. “Since when did you become rebellious, my child?” 

“I am not your son for Pete’s sake.” Jongho groaned then went to the line to buy ice cream. Seonghwa and San laughed in unison, giving high fives to each other. They’re taking it as their win against Jongho. 

Yeosang is amazed with the two. He didn’t think they would go strong even with Seonghwa going to uni. It’s not like he doesn’t believe in them, it’s more like— getting used to seeing couples break up when they’re no longer near each other. 

“We’ll go on ahead, is that okay?” San pointed out the door.

“Yeah, it’s okay. Enjoy your date.” Yeosang showed two thumbs up to assure his friend it’s definitely okay. “Happy 11 months.” 

“Thank you!” Seonghwa and San waved as they started leaving the store. They called over to Jongho, gesturing that they’ll go. The younger, who’s at the counter, nodded in response.

“That made me miss Hongjoong.” Mingi nonchalantly said, hands inside his pockets to keep himself warm. 

Yeosang handed the taller guy one of his hand warmers. “Oh right, how are things going on between the two of you?”

“We’re messaging each other.” Mingi shrugs. “Nothing new.”

“Yeah, nothing’s happening because you failed to tell him how you feel before he graduated.” The ash-blond notices Jongho coming back then proceeds to distribute the ice cream cones. “When he goes back here for a visit, make sure to do it.”

“Do what?” Jongho shudders at how frozen his ice cream is. 

“Tell Hongjoong how I feel.” Mingi examines his cone then eats his ice cream despite already shaking from the cold outside. “I’m a coward though. I’m not sure if I can do that.” 

“Just be stupid and blurt it out when he’s near you. He’d be taken aback for the sudden confession.” Jongho opens the door of the store and the three of them exited. The cold air hit their faces and this causes Yeosang to gasped out a little squeak. It’s really cold but they’re eating ice cream. It’s stupid but the ice cream tastes heavenly so it’s worth it.

“Okay wait, I may be stupid but I don’t want to be stupid towards the person I like. I want to do it sincerely.” Mingi explains himself. “Hongjoong deserves sincerity.”

“You can be sincerely stupid.” Jongho laughs but stops almost immediately after seeing the change in Mingi’s expression. “I’m joking. I don’t know anything about this. I’m not the right person to ask help from.”

Mingi turns to Yeosang and this made him nervous. “How about you Yeosang? How do you think I should do it?”

Yeosang froze upon hearing the question. He isn’t the person to ask help from either. He’s been helplessly in love for the past 2 years and hasn’t made any progress regarding the matter. He sucks at it. 

“Wait, come to think of it, I haven’t heard anything about Yeosang liking someone. Don’t you have a person you’re interested in?” Mingi changed his question and it was worse than the first one— at least that’s what the ash-blond thinks.

“I truthfully don’t like—“ As he’s about to answer, his peripheral vision catches a glimpse of someone on the other side of the road. It’s Wooyoung— walking slowly, eyes on his phone. _Fucking great._

_He suddenly got the urge to follow Wooyoung._

“I don’t like anyone.” Yeosang lightly shakes his head, secretly wishing Mingi and Jongho didn’t notice the raven-haired over where he saw him. 

“I should have asked San and Seonghwa a while ago.” Mingi sighs. “Anyway, I’ll be going. I want to sleep. Where are you guys headed now?”

“I’ll go home too. My house is in the same direction as yours so let’s go together. Yeosang, you’re heading the other way yeah?” Jongho asks, a bit concerned as to why the older male is spacing out. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Yeosang snaps out of it and frantically answers. “I’ll head home too.” He lets out a chuckle. 

_He’s going to do it. He’s going after Wooyoung._

He watches as his two friends quickly disappeared into the crowd along the street they’re in. It’s a street full of establishments so it wasn’t too surprising to see many people. As soon as they disappeared, Yeosang hurriedly crosses to the other side, hoping Wooyoung is slow enough to catch up to. He could still see the Wooyoung, he’s far but still on his line of sight. Yeosang jogs for a bit to somehow get closer. 

“Wooyoung!” 

Miraculously, the raven-haired seemed to have heard him because he stopped to look around. Yeosang takes this as a signal and runs up to him, tapping his shoulder once he got near.

“Here.” Yeosang smiles as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Hey!” Wooyoung greets back then glances at Yeosang’s hand. “Your ice cream’s melting.” 

Yeosang suddenly feels the soft serve liquified form flow on his hand. “Oh fuck.” 

Wooyoung laughs at him and hands him his handkerchief. “Use this.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just check if I have some more tissue with me.” Yeosang notices how clean and white the cloth is. He doesn’t want that to get dirty.

Wooyoung shakes his head and proceeds to wipe Yeosang’s hand with his handkerchief himself. He then takes the cone from him and wraps the cloth around it. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Yeosang is absolutely sure he’s blushing right now. Why is this guy so fucking sweet and caring? He can’t believe such a person exists.

“I’m actually heading to the art supplies store.” Wooyoung continues to move forward and the ash-blond follows him.

“Ah, for?” Yeosang tries hard to converse. He’s so nervous he could throw up. He’s never done this before, running after the guy he likes to have more, let’s say, progress. He advised Mingi to do something but he isn’t abiding by his own words. It’s now or never.

“I’ll buy more of what I have at home.” Wooyoung sounded excited. “I decided to practice for the portrait test on Friday.”

“Oh, that’s great.” Yeosang beamed at the remark. “It’s great how you…went from apologising to actually practicing to be able to do well. It’s great, I mean, you’re always great— it’s just, wow.”

Wooyoung stifled a laugh. “You said you believe in me so I’ll practice. I don’t want to let you down.” 

Yeosang pauses, his world pauses. The guy he likes will practice because he doesn’t want to let him down? What the fuck? Did he hear that right? 

“You don’t mind me sending you photos of how I do right?” Wooyoung questions. “I’ll also ask things too. You won’t find that annoying?”

“Not at all.” Yeosang stares blankly, still processing the words minutes ago in his head.

“Okay! Now, help me pick good art supplies.” The raven-haired pulls Yeosang’s sleeves as a form of an invitation to come with him.

  
It was a good decision to go after Wooyoung after all. 


	2. Part II: Yeosang

  
Yeosang wakes up several minutes earlier than his usual. It isn’t as bright outside as he’s accustomed to. He stared as his ceiling and smiles. He remembers spending time with Wooyoung yesterday in the art store. It filled his heart so much so he just can’t contain how happy he is. Yeosang admits it, he acts a little awkward whenever Wooyoung is around but the guy doesn’t seem to mind this— which he appreciates a lot. For him to be that bold yesterday, it’s big progress in his part. He even messaged Hongjoong about what happened and the older male called him with so much excitement in his voice. Really, it’s a great achievement. He has never spent that much time with Wooyoung alone— it has always been with a group.

Yeosang reaches for his phone and opens his group chat with Mingi and Jongho. Mingi apparently was ranting all night about how his game went so bad because of a certain teammate— he claims the person plays terribly they lost. He’s surprised Jongho was able to put up with the endless complaints and actually bothered to reply every once in a while. Yeosang types in a message of apology— for not responding because he fell asleep all of a sudden. Surprisingly, the two greet him. They’re normally still sleeping around this time. He wakes up earliest among the three. 

As his alarm goes off, Yeosang gets up and does his routine in the morning.

He goes to school just by walking. His house is not too near but it’s not far enough to be needing a vehicle to get there. Yeosang bikes to school back in middle school but ever since that hard fall he experienced back when he was a freshman, his mother wouldn’t let him ride it anymore. 

Yeosang arrives at the school gate. The surrounding is quiet since it’s still a bit early but there are a few students already. Some are spending the silent hours studying in the review hall and some just go sleeping in their classrooms. He likes his school a lot because the environment is generally peaceful— it just becomes loud and messy whenever he’s with his friends— which is probably the case for everyone else. He goes straight to his classroom, expecting one or two of his classmates sleeping there. When he gets there though— his eyes widen. He’s greeted by a sleeping Jung Wooyoung. 

Yeosang tries to be as silent as possible. He walks carefully, slides to his seat quietly. He has never seen the raven-haired go to school before him. 

It hurts how beautiful Wooyoung looks right now. His sleeping face is being shone on by a streak of light coming from the window, highlighting the smallest of details. Yeosang absolutely adores the mole under Wooyoung’s left eye. It just accentuates his unique visuals. The ash-blond continued to stare at him, spacing out and not noticing the raven-haired has opened his eyes.

“Good morning.” Wooyoung says in a sleepy yet happy tone.

Yeosang jolted and it made the other laugh at him. “Morning!” He exclaims. 

The raven-haired sits back up. “You’re probably intrigued why I’m here so early.” He stretches his arms forward.

“Uh, yeah. What’s up?” Yeosang is still shaken by the fact that Wooyoung caught him staring. His voice trembled slightly. 

Wooyoung took his bag and pulled the little sketchbook they bought yesterday. “I knew you come here early so I did too. I wanted to show you the sketches I did.” He then handed it to Yeosang. “I said I’ll send them to you but I finished pretty late and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Yeosang smiled at the considerate gesture of his— friend. He slowly opens the sketchbook and got surprised. “You drew twelve pages full of facial details in one night?” He flips through all the pages and observes them carefully. It’s impressive how the details improve per page he looks at. 

Yeosang feels his heart beat fast. Wooyoung didn’t do anything romantic or sweet but seeing him do well in art— which is Yeosang’s passion— is really fascinating. _No, Yeosang. Don’t fall even more please._

“What do you think?” Wooyoung tilts his head to the side, waiting for a response from the ash-blond. 

Yeosang is going back and forth to observe the drawings even more. He’s genuinely impressed. “You’ve improved so much in one evening, it’s amazing.” He subconsciously grins. “You do hold your pencil a little too hard so your shading doesn’t blend well but you got the features quite accurately especially on the last page.”

Wooyoung lets out a loud and long sigh. “I’m glad! Watching several portrait tutorial videos wasn’t all for nothing.” He faces Yeosang. “How do you blend the shading?”

The ash-blond gets a pencil from his bag’s pocket and holds it up diagonally against his hand. “Try holding it like this as you shade. It softens the strokes.” 

Wooyoung gets his own pencil and tries to copy how the other is holding it. Yeosang notices the slight fault and unknowingly touches the raven-haired’s hand in attempt to fix it. The two ended up looking at each other as they realised what just happened. 

“Oh wow, good morning!” A voice from behind them greets. 

Yeosang frantically lets go of Wooyoung’s hand and straightens himself on his seat. The raven-haired remained unfazed though and simply turned to who did the greeting. 

“Hi Yunho.”

“Hello. I think I disrupted something..?” The tall brunet had a smirk his face. He clears his throat with the intention of teasing some more.

“No, not at all.” Wooyoung shakes his head and laughs. “Yeosang was just teaching me how to hold the pencil properly.” 

“Oh.” Yunho says as though he was convinced by the simple explanation. “By the way, I’ll show you something Wooyoung.” He gestures for the shorter male to come with him. Wooyoung promptly stands up and follows Yunho. 

They were talking loudly about something but Yeosang is panicking all by himself on his seat so the conversation is inaudible to him at this point. That was too obvious— his reaction was too obvious. Wooyoung probably doesn’t think of it as something deep but Yunho might. Yeosang isn’t as close to Yunho as he is to San so he doesn’t know if the guy easily catches on secret crushes. For all he knows, the brunet might be thinking about it and he’ll talk about the possibilities of Yeosang having a crush on his best friend— then everything would get so messy. He’s probably overthinking but he has successfully kept his crush on Wooyoung for around 2 years and he’s so conscious that he’ll get exposed. Yeosang’s still trying to be better friends with the guy he likes and if he finds out about his romantic feelings— who knows what’ll happen?

“Hey!” A hand waves in front of him.

Yeosang gets snapped back to reality and sees Jongho with a pout formed on his lips. “I’ve sad hey a million times and you still didn’t hear me. Did something happen? Are you okay?”

“No…Nothing happened. I only spaced out, that’s all.” Yeosang answers in a soft voice. He fidgets on his seat.

“You’re pink as hell right now.” Mingi says nonchalantly. The ash-blond lets out a small shriek as he abruptly sees the red-haired sitting on Wooyoung’s chair. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Yeosang gives them a nervous smile. “I’m totally fine.”

Fuck. He’s blushing. Fuck. He’s being too obvious. Fuck. He wants to throw himself out the window. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Jongho brings his hand to Yeosang’s forehead all of a sudden. “You are a bit warm but it’s not hot enough to be considered a fever.”

“I told you I’m okay.” The ash-blond insists. 

“Spacing out, turning pink. Do you have a crush on someone? Were you spacing out because you were thinking about your crush?!” Mingi talks a little too loud again and unfortunately, on Yeosang’s side, Wooyoung seemed to have taken notice of it. 

“Mingi, sit the fuck down. You’re at it again with the crushes. You want the whole world to know who your friends are crushing on?” Yunho had his hands on his waist. 

“Who’s crushing on someone? Yeosang?” Wooyoung asks which made the ash-blond more nervous than ever. This is the end.

“No, I don’t like anyone!” Yeosang instinctively defends himself. His voice rang in the room that some of his classmates turned their heads to him. It isn’t normal for him to raise his voice so it’s just natural for people to react that way.

“I see.” Wooyoung reacts first among everyone. Seeing him turn away brought an ache to Yeosang’s heart. He practically lied to his face.

“Mingi I swear to god.” Jongho clenches his fist. “I am this close to putting tape over your mouth.”

“I’m sorry. I just get too excited.” Mingi laughs loudly. “False alarm, false alarm!” He raises his right hand and waves it— to gesture to everyone else looking that it’s nothing.

Their classmates whispered all sorts of stuff in dismay— they would have wanted information about Yeosang who is practically the most mysterious and interesting guy in class. He isn’t that much of a talker so it’s understandable that people want to know something about him. 

It’s not like he doesn’t talk to anyone out of his circle of friends— he actually talks to his classmates with ease and enough confidence. Yeosang isn’t someone who would be considered unfriendly. It’s just that, he’s quieter than most of his closest friends. To be fair, comparing Yeosang to Mingi or Jongho would be like comparing a peaceful field of sunflowers to a colourful and lively amusement park. Yunho and San are literally balls of sunshine and energy. They literally don’t run out of practical jokes. Wooyoung is not an exception either. Yeosang sees him as an angel all throughout— to the others, he’s a 5-year old devilish kid who only looks an angel. The raven-haired is the best at pranking— double the power if he’s with Yunho. Yeosang doesn’t even know how he ended up in a loud group but he doesn’t regret it. He loves them the way they are. He even loves one of them a bit different than the others.

  
  
“Yeosang, Yeosang.” The ash-blond gets distracted by a voice as he listens to the chemistry lecture. Science isn’t exactly his strongest subject so he puts extra effort in studying for it.

He frowns before responding a soft what to whoever was calling him. He expected a question but instead, he receives a piece of paper with a neat table of chemical formulas. Yeosang turns sideways and sees Wooyoung mouthing the words ‘that might help you’ to him. The raven-haired smiles at him before quickly looking back at the teacher in front. Yeosang looks at the bottom-right corner of the paper and sees a little message.

I believe in you.

He smiles at it, endearingly. Wooyoung must have noticed he’s having a hard time with chemistry. Yeosang actually admires Wooyoung for being good at everything— well, except math. But the raven-haired remains undefeated in the talent and skill scale, he’s simply good at anything you ask him to do. His specialty is probably memorisation and it’s proven every single time they need to remember stuff, it doesn’t matter if it’s for academics or not. There goes another reason why Yeosang fell for him.

The period ends in a jiffy. Yeosang stretches on his seat. He somehow catches a glimpse of his seatmate and was suddenly reminded of the paper.

“Thank you,” Yeosang blurts out. “For the paper. I pasted it on my notebook so it wouldn’t get lost. I can’t believe you wasted time to do that.”

“Wasted time? I’ll do anything for you.” Wooyoung gives him a pat on the head as he stands up to go to Yunho. 

This confuses the ash-blond immensely. _Wooyoung would do anything for him? Anything? For him? Jung Wooyoung will do anything? The Jung Wooyoung? The guy he likes so much?_

They’re friends— _sure_ , but to hear those words? Yeosang feels like his heart is on the verge of exploding. He’s too weak when it comes to the raven-haired. He thinks he’s stupidly in love. He thinks developing a crush on someone makes things awkward between people. And then his idiotic ass comes here and catches romantic feelings for one of his closest friends. What in the actual world? 

The raven-haired soon returned to his seat. Yeosang almost forgot there was another subject after chemistry. He’s caught off guard when Wooyoung slightly pinches his right cheek. It’s a normal thing for him, pinching Yeosang’s cheeks all of a sudden, with no apparent reason. What’s not normal about it is the fact that he only does it to the ash-blond. After the first few times Wooyoung did it in the past, San pointed it out— asking him why he specifically does it to Yeosang. The raven-haired simply shrugged to the question and it eventually became a typical thing in the group. In fact, there are a lot of things about Wooyoung that not a single one in their group understands— or maybe just Yeosang: the way Wooyoung doesn’t let anything be decided on without Yeosang’s opinion, the way he doesn’t tease the ash-blond for doing something stupid, unlike what he does to the others, the way he would voluntarily give him some of his lunch without even Yeosang asking for it, all those things and more. 

He might be the most mysterious to the rest of the class but actually, Wooyoung is the biggest mystery— _or so Yeosang thinks._


End file.
